


Bloody Legs And Nieces

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blood, Fibro Cecil, Fibro Kevin, Mild torture, Native American Cecil, Native American Kevin, POCecil, Sad, sad as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin snoops around Cecil's office and finds something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Legs And Nieces

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone curious about what Kevin and Cecil look like to me:
> 
> http://martym41.tumblr.com/post/93220681686/for-lady-owl
> 
> http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/post/93247100978/for-jathis
> 
> http://odraws.tumblr.com/post/92366419136/jathis-wrote-me-flanjoy-so-i-drew-their-awesome

It was bad enough that his hips and leg muscles had started to cramp and throb during his broadcast, forcing Cecil to switch from his usual chair and cane to his wheelchair. At least that was a familiar pain and problem Cecil knew how to handle. Problems he knew how to handle were easy; like Station Management or when all of the appliances decide to stage a rebellion for better blood sacrifices, simple.

Now however, the radio host was being forced to deal with the sight of his double Kevin standing outside of his office, waiting quietly as lines of blood dribbled down his pant legs from underneath his metal braces. For a brief moment Cecil considered wheeling backwards and ducking into the break room to wait until Kevin but that plan went out the window the moment Kevin turned his head, black eyes locking onto Cecil’s face.

“Oh!” Kevin smiled in delight, practically bouncing as he approached the other, leaving a thin trail of blood behind him as he moved, “I was wondering when you would get here!”

“What do you want, Kevin?” Cecil snapped, pointedly rolling his chair back a pace or two.

“Well…I was asked to go and see the state of your office but…”

“You mean  _dig_  through my office…”

“But your door is locked so…”

“Kevin, you’re not getting in my office,” Cecil snapped.

Kevin shrugged, his smile never wavering. “Well…if you say so,” he chirped, “but I’m sure Lauren will be very upset!”

“Lauren can go fu…”

“And she might go and report this to her superiors. You know, the ones who can make people’s loved ones disappear? Forever?”

Cecil ground his teeth in anger, glaring up at the smiling Kevin. There was no way he was going to risk anything happening to the people he cared about. “Fine!” he snapped, rolling over to the door, pulling out the key from his pocket, “But I’m telling you right now; you have two minutes and then you leave!”

“Oh two minutes is just dandy!” Kevin agreed, standing just behind Cecil, wringing his hands together, his smile still as bright and toothy as ever. “That will be all I need really!”

“Hmph, good to know,” Cecil muttered, pushing the door in and rolling inside, pointedly trying to ignore Kevin as he started to get his things ready to leave. “Just don’t touch anything!” he warned.

Kevin looked around the office, wrinkling his nose as he commented, “you Night Vale people have such dry rooms!”

“Sorry my office doesn’t meet your standards,” he muttered.

“I could help you make it wet if you want! I saw some interns before and…”

“ _Don’t go near my interns_.”

Kevin blinked in confusion at Cecil’s snarled threat but he shrugged, humming to himself as he looked over his imperfect double’s desk. These people from Night Vale were so  _sensitive_ sometimes…he couldn’t wait until they were finally shown the light of the Smiling God and…

His humming stopped when he caught sight of a picture frame, reaching out to touch the glass covered image inside. He tilted his head from one side to the other, his smile softening ever so slightly, never quite leaving his face as he picked it up.

“Hey!” Cecil protested with a frown, “I thought I told you not to touch anything! What..?”

“Who is this in the picture?” Kevin asked and Cecil blinked in confusion at how softly his double had asked. Quietly Kevin handed the picture frame over to Cecil, wringing his hands faster than usual as he waited for an answer.

“…This is my niece,” Cecil answered with a frown, setting the picture back where it had been. He narrowed his eyes a little as he looked at Kevin with suspicion. Why would the man from Desert Bluffs care about a simple picture of him with Janice? “Why?” he demanded.

The screws at Kevin’s hips started to twist and he giggled to hide his yelp of pain. He smiled shakily, shrugging his shoulders as he took a step back, tan slacks slowly turning crimson as the screws continued to twist and turn into his hips and now his knees, staining the carpet of Cecil’s office with his own blood. “I was just…curious,” he mumbled.

Cecil frowned, cocking an eyebrow at the eye, sharp eyes watching as the metal braces on Kevin’s legs tortured the other, moving at an achingly slow pace, driving themselves into flesh and bone. “Kevin..?”

“Your office is fine the way it is. I’ll go and report to Lauren now!” Kevin chirped, turning around abruptly and limping as fast as he could down the hall, his smile straining at the corners.

“ _Uncle Kevin! Uncle Kevin!”_

_He laughs as a smaller wheelchair bumps into his own from behind, turning the wheels to smile fondly down at the young girl. “Rosie!” Small arms reach out to him and he picks the girl up from her chair, helping her to sit in his lap in his own, kissing her on the cheek in pure delight and love. “How is my favorite niece?”_

“ _Uncle Kevin! I’m your only niece!”_

“ _That’s what makes you my favorite!”_

_And she laughs and he smiles and the two talk and…_

Kevin collapsed at Daniel’s feet, whimpering as his arms trembled as he tried to push himself up. He offered the man a weak smile, his legs still lazily bleeding as the screws finally pulled out and went back to their default position. “Hello, Daniel! How are you today?”

Daniel did not answer, bending down to yank Kevin up onto his feet. “Posture,” he warned in a clipped voice, eyes pointedly looking down at the way Kevin was leaning against the wall.

“Ah…ye-yes…” Kevin giggled as he stood up straight, fixing his rumpled coat jacket. “Sorry, Daniel! Sometimes I…well everyone makes mistakes and needs to be corrected at times, right?” he asked.

“Report.”

And Kevin nodded his head, his smile slowly growing as he wrung his hands and told Daniel what he had seen in Cecil’s office, memories of a little niece in a wheelchair slowly fading away into the back of his skull.


End file.
